Café Bishie
by NekoUsada
Summary: Ron is a new waiter at a male maid café known for it's "special services". Harry is a first-time customer who instantly falls for the red-head. Yaoi meaning boy x boy meaning Harry and Ron having sex. If you don't like then don't read (AU, OOC, Lemon)


A/N  
Hello minna. This is my first ever fanfic. It's the first story I've ever finished and I'm not sure how good it is, so please be gentle -bows-  
It starts out a bit slow, but I tried my best.

Rating: Nc-17

Pairing: Harry x Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Ron is a new waiter at a male maid café known for it's "special services". Harry is a first-time customer who instantly falls for the red-head. (AU, OOC, Lemon)

* * *

Harry walked into the café. He'd been working up the nerve to come here. It was called Café Bishie, and he'd heard all the servers were handsome young boys. He stood, waiting to be seated, when a lovely vision in red approached him.

Ron walked over to the man waiting by door. As he got closer, he couldn't help but notice how handsome this guy was. He had long black hair flowing down his back and framing his face delicately. He also had huge green eyes that seemed to draw you in. Ron stopped in front of him and gave him his best smile.  
"Hello sir, my name is Ron. If you'll follow me, I can take you to a table."  
Harry smiled and nodded saying, "Thanks"  
Ron led Harry to a table near the back and on the way he swore he could feel his eyes on his ass the whole time. Since this was only Ron's second day on the job, he was still required to wear the newbie outfit, which was a maid outfit with a super short that covered little to nothing back there.  
After Harry was seated at the table, Ron asked, "What may I get you, Sir?"  
Harry's eyes scanned Ron up and down, before he answered, "I'd like a coffee"  
"Ok sir and what type of milk would you like in your coffee?"  
"Just black coffee please, not too bitter"  
"Yes sir," Ron said with a slight bow, "I'll be right back with your coffee"

Harry watched as Ron walked away to fetch his order. He could see a part of his ass teasingly peeking from under his uniform skirt. Harry felt his cock stir to life inside of his pants and imagined fucking the boy into the table, damn where he was and anyone who saw.  
As Ron came back with the coffee, Harry could tell that the boy was nervous. Could he sense Harry's hunger for him? Harry wanted to tease him, so he reached for the coffee cup before Ron could sit it down, Harry's long fingers sliding over Ron's hand. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Ron blush and nearly drop the cup. Harry hid a smile behind his cup as he took a sip.  
"This is very good, Ron."  
"Thank you, Sir. May I get you anything else before I go?"  
Harry rubbed his cheek. _Should I be direct with the boy? I don't want to scare him, but it's oh so tempting_. "I was thinking of getting something sweet," Harry smiled and winked teasingly, "are you by any chance on the menu?"

Ron was shocked Harry had asked that question, not many knew about the other services this café provided. Ron considered his options; He could either lie and say no, call Harry a pervert and walk away with his dignity...or he could accept this part of his job and say yes, giving into this beauty of a man his body couldn't help but ache for.  
"Yes sir, I am"  
Ron's face is practically on fire as he lifted the front of his skirt, showing Harry the light blue panties underneath. Ron heard him take in a sharp breathe.  
"Ah, such a pretty sight"  
Ron turned his head away, embarrassed. _I know he's just humoring me, there's no way he can find my unruly red hair and freckled skin 'pretty'_.  
Lost in his thoughts, Ron jumped a bit as he felt Harry's fingers brush against his hip.  
"Ron, look at me."  
A shiver runs through Ron's body at the soft, yet commanding tone in Harry's voice. Turning his head, he meets Harry's gaze. Harry's eyes were heavy-lidded and lust was very noticeable in them. Ron swallowed, his cock stirring in his panties, at this look.  
Trying to give his best 'business' smile, Ron asked, "Is this sweet enough for you, Sir?"  
A surprised moan slipped from his mouth as Harry suddenly leaned forward and bit down gently on Ron's hipbone.  
"Very sweet."

Harry sunk his teeth into Ron's hip, enjoying Ron's whimper of both pain and pleasure. He soothed the bite with his tongue. Harry's eyes were drawn to a very evident wet spot on the front of Ron's panties. Harry slowly slid his mouth over, eliciting a strangled moan from Ron as he glided his tongue over the clothed erection.  
Ron's hands gripped Harry's hair and Harry could see his legs shaking, threatening to give out. Harry bit him gently but hard enough to make him gasp before pulling away.  
"As lovely as these panties look on you, would you mind taking them off?"  
Harry glanced up in time to see Ron nervously biting his lip, his eyes flicking around the room. Caressing Ron's thigh, Harry brought Ron's attention back to him.  
"Don't worry about anyone else. Block them out, concentrate on me."  
Harry watched as worry and insecurity enter Ron's eyes.  
"But what if everyone watches?"  
"Then they'll be mesmerized by your beauty."  
Ron shook his head, "I'm not beautiful. Look at this hideous red hair," he gripped his head, pulling his hair out to the side with a look of disgust on his face, "and this horrid skin with it's millions of freckles. How can you call this beautiful? I'm totally u-"  
Harry cut him off by sharply digging his nails into Ron's waist. Glaring at him, Harry hissed, "Stop it. Is that really how you see yourself," Harry grabbed Ron's hands, pulling them from his hair, "You're hair is perfect the way it is," pulling Ron to him, Harry nipped at Ron's skin before lightly kissing the freckles covering his hip, "and I find your freckles to be adorable and exciting. I want to discover every last one, discover all the places they cover."  
Harry could feel Ron shaking and he looked up to meet his eyes, "Don't ever say you're not beautiful. I know we just met, but to me, you're extremely gorgeous."

Ron was flustered as he gazed down at Harry, they'd only just met but he could have swore that Harry just said that he loved him. Ron had no idea how to respond. _No one has ever called me beautiful, and definitely not gorgeous_.  
"Sir...," Ron paused, trying to find the words.  
"Please, call me Harry"  
Ron nodded silently. His eyes scanned the room until he spotted the person he looking for. Without a word Ron pulled down his skirt and walked away, going over to one of his seniors. He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he slowly walked back over, a key in hand. Ron smiled shyly, holding a hand out to Harry.  
"Come with me," he whispered.  
Long fingers curled around Ron's hand as Harry took it and Ron helped him up, letting go only to unlock a door hidden at the back of the shop. Taking Harry's hand again, Ron led him inside a dimly lit room that contained a small dresser in one corner and in the middle was a huge four poster bed. Ron led Harry to the bed but was stopped short as Harry grabbed Ron's wrist with his other hand. Ron turned to look at him, wondering if he'd gone too far. _We are strangers after all. Does this change his view of me_?  
"Ron..." Harry started, "you don't have to feel obligated to do this. I wasn't saying all that to get you to sleep with me," He reached out and gently caressed Ron's cheek, "I meant it. Every last word, I meant it."  
Turning his head, Ron nuzzled Harry's hand and gently rubbed his lips against Harry's palm.  
"I know," Ron whispered, looking Harry in the eyes, "I'm not doing this because I feel I have to. I want this...I want you, Harry."  
At those words, Harry lost it. Attacking Ron's mouth, he pushed him back towards the bed. Ron fell as he bumped into it, ending the kiss. Harry took in the irresistible sight before him; from Ron's kiss swollen lips to his flushed skin and lust-brightened eyes.  
"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned down and recaptured Ron's lips, reeling at the moan drawn from him.  
Harry broke the kiss once again to take off his shirt, I peel his clothes off . Ron's hands explored his chest and back, making Harry groan. Suddenly, Harry was on his back with Ron straddling his hips.

Ron slid his hands over Harry's chest. Harry's muscles shifting underneath his fingertips. Harry shifted beneath him and Ron gasped as he felt Harry's cock push against him through their clothes. Harry grabbed Ron's hips, rocking Ron against himself.  
"A-ah...Harry."  
Harry groaned, "Does that feel good?"  
"Yeeess," Ron's hips started moving on their own, grinding against him.  
Ron threw his head back as shivers ran up and down his body. _The feeling is amazing and he's barely touching me. If it's already like this, how the actual thing be_? These were the things going through Ron's head as he felt himself growing closer to release, his breathe coming out in loud harsh pants. Just as Ron was about to reach his peak, Harry stopped, holding Ron's hips still so I couldn't move on his own.  
"Harry?" Ron whimpered, looking at him questioningly.  
Harry sat up and attacked Ron's neck, nipping and sucking. "As much as I'd love to make you cum, it'd be a shame if we ruined those adorable panties, right? So why don't you take them off."  
Ron blushed as he got what Harry was asking; _he want's me to strip for him_. Swallowing nervously, Ron nodded and climbed off of Harry, moving a bit away from the bed as Harry sat up on his elbows to watch. Harry's eyes were fixated on Ron as he slowly slid his hands up and under his shirt.

Harry watched as Ron rubbed his chest underneath his shirt. Sliding his hand back out, Ron griped the edge of his shirt, slowly lifting his arms and carrying his shirt over his head. I feel myself take in a deep breath as he slowly exposes his stomache and chest. His nipples are small pink points of arousal and my mouth waters just looking at them. Ron finally pulled the shirt completely off. Heat pooled low in Harry's abdomen as his eyes scanned Ron's naked torso. The look Harry gave Ron, hungry and wanting, was enough to make him come. Ron shivered and bit his lip, aroused.

Ron's torso was slim yet defined, muscle in all the right places but otherwise smooth flat skin. Gorgeous skin at that. It was the palest of whites almost a milky color, covered in tons of freckles and topped off with the pinkest nipples Harry had ever seen. Said nipples were twin peaks of pleasure just begging for attention. Harry's focus were on these delicious nipples but his trance was broken when Ron leaned forward pulling down his skirt. Harry's eyes drifted downward towards Ron's groin just as Ron pulled on a string holding up his panties and they fell to the ground leaving him completely nude before Harry.

Ron slowly walked forward, Harry's eyes pulling him in. When Ron reached the bed Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. Harry rolled over and straddled Ron's hips. He pinned Ron's hands over his head and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron moaned, bucking his hips upwards. The action rubbed both of their lengths together, causing them both to moan. Harry pulled his mouth away from Ron's, moving to lick and kiss a trail down his neck and chest. Ron's back arched sharply as Harry grazed his teeth over a hardened nipple.  
"Hah...Harry." Harry bit down gently on the sweet bud then soothed it with his tongue, licking his way over to give the other the same attention.

Slowly working his way down, Harry delved his tongue into Ron's bellybutton before making his way to his goal. At the sudden feel of warm, wet heat, encasing his length, Ron couldn't help but let a small moan escape his lips. Harry slowly bobbed his head up and down, pausing at the head of Ron's cock and sucking hard on the head for a few seconds. Harry held down Ron's hips as they tried to buck, then he plunged his head down, scraping his teeth along Ron's cock as he went down and took the red head fully into his mouth yet again. Ron slowly tangled his hand in long dark locks, digging his nails into Harry's scalp, making Harry moan. Ron let out a squeal as the vibrations from Harry's throat came into contact with his fully hard erection, sending him closer to his release. Harry ran his tongue up, down and all around Ron's length, enjoying the taste of his precum. Ron was nearing his climax and Harry knew it.

Pulling his mouth off of Ron's cock, Harry stuck three fingers in Ron's face saying, "Suck." Ron had a look of confusion.  
"I have to prepare you, Ron, or else it'll hurt. So I need you to get my fingers nice and wet." Ron nodded and took Harry's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Ron swirling his tongue around them, causing Harry to growl at the innocent sexual act. Deeming his fingers wet enough, Harry pulled them from Ron's mouth. Kissing Ron, he moved his hand to circle a finger around Ron's puckered hole. Ron arched his back and gasped as Harry pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. "Relax love," Harry said, kissing him passionately. Harry gradually added the second and third fingers, scissoring and thrusting them into him as he stretched Ron's hole. Harry prodded around, looking for that special bundle of nerves. When Ron let out a ragged cry, he knew he'd found it and continued to aim for that spot until Ron was trying to push himself back onto Harry's fingers. Harry pulled out his fingers, Ron whimpered at the empty feeling. Getting up and going to the dresser to find lube, he figured there'd be some in there, Harry came back over to Ron, spreading lube on his cock on the way. Moving back on top of Ron, He postioned himself at Ron's entrance. Looking him in the eyes, Harry asked, "Are you sure you're ready, Ron?" His eyes glazed over in lust, Ron nodded. "Yes Harry, please...I need you."

Harry slowly pushed into Ron's tight heat, gradually inching in. Ron closed his eyes as he grit his teeth in pain. Harry stopped and waited for Ron to adjust. Drawing back out, Harry whispered "Relax" before capturing Ron's lips and thrusting himself in to the hilt. Ron cried out, his scream stifled by Harry's mouth, and tears streamed down his face at the excruiating pain. Harry grabbed Ron's face in his hand and kissed away his tears. "I'm sorry love, I know it hurts. I won't move until it stops." After a while, the pain started the fade and all Ron felt was a fullness. He shifted underneath Harry, gasping as his hips shifted and a flash of pleasure coursed through him. Harry looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Harry gently rolls his hips forward. "A-ah...Harry." Ron whimpers. "Yes love?" Harry teasingly rolls his hips again. Ron arches, bucking his hips, "Pl-please Harry...nngh...move." Harry pulls out slowly until only his head is in before slowly pushing back in. He fucks Ron slowly, gradually gaining speed. Ron started bucking his hips in time to Harry's thrusts. All that could be heard was panting and moaning, along with the sound of skin on skin. "How does it feel, Ron?" Harry asked, grabbing Ron's hips and thrusting deeply. "Aaaahhh, ngh, ohhh…" was all Ron was able to manage. "What's that, love?" Harry nips Ron's bottom lip. "So...hah, nngh...good, gods it's good." Harry shoved his tongue down Ron's throat, making the him moan. He tugged at his Ron's hair, earning a mewl of pleasure. Harry drove harder and faster into Ron, wanting to extract more of these delicious sounds from him. Ron arched and wrapped his legs against Harry's waist. "Ha…mo-more…Harry…please" Ron begged, his eyes completely glazed over with lust. Harry was more than willing to comply. He grabbed Ron's hips and pounded into him from different angles, the entire bed shook with his efforts. He could tell he'd struck Ron's prostate when the boy nearly sobbed from the extremely pleasure that coursed through him and his vision nearly blurred white. "Harry...again...there." Harry angled himself to constantly drive against Ron's prostate, drawing him closer to the edge before one final thrust pushed him over the edge. Ron screamed Harry's name as his back lifted off the bed and he covered both their stomaches in his seed. Ron's hole tightened and fluttered around Harry's cock as he orgasmed, and after a few more short jabs, Harry felt his own release. "F-Fuck! Ron!" Harry yelled as he emptied himself inside Ron's tightness. The pleasure was so extreme that both whited out for a bit before coming to.

Harry slowly pulled out of Ron. He pulled Ron to his side as he rolled over to lay next to him. Cupping Ron's chin, Harry kissed him slow and sweetly. Ron sighed against his lips before Harry pulled away. "I take it you enjoyed that, Ron."  
Ron nuzzled Harry's neck, "More than enjoyed." He nibbles his way up to Harry's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pulling gently.  
Harry growls, "If you keep that up Ron, I just might fuck you again"  
"Maybe that's what I want."  
Harry flipped himself over so that he's hovering over Ron. Taking Ron's lips with his own, Harry kisses him until he's moaning beneath him. "Maybe we should go back to my place," Harry says, pulling away for air. Ron nods, breathless. They both get up and Harry get's dressed. He looks at Ron questioningly. Ron hands Harry his uniform. "My locker key is in the pocket, may you go ask one of the others to fetch my street clothes." Harry nods and leaves the Room, returning a few minutes later with Ron's clothes. After Ron gets dressed, the two of them exit the room. On the way out, Harry stops by the table and leaves money for his coffee. Passing by Ron's senior, who gives them a knowing wink, they leave the cafe and Harry takes Ron home for round two...or three...who knows.

* * *

A/N  
Hope you all enjoyed my story. Honestly, I had the hardest time writing the lemon for this -_- but I stuck to it and YATTA \^^/ it's finished ^^V  
Please don't judge it too harshly. As I've said before, this is my first story ever. R & R  
-Neko


End file.
